Dawning Dusk
by alicelouise'x
Summary: Five hundred years have passed in the ninja world. Marise and Silia meet a certain foursome of boys who might just complete their mission when Kage's start being murdered and they go to investigate. What is this about the Akatsuki rising up again? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Dawning Dusk.**

Dawn  
><em>n.<em>  
>1. The time each morning at which daylight first begins.<br>2. A first appearance; a beginning: the dawn of history.  
><em>intr.v. dawned, dawn·ing, dawns<em>  
>1. To begin to become light in the morning.<br>2. To begin to appear or develop; emerge.  
>3. To begin to be perceived or understood: <em>Realization of the danger soon dawned on us.<em>

Dusk  
><em>n.<em>  
>The darker stage of twilight, especially in the evening.<br>_adj._  
>Tending to darkness; dusky.<br>_intr. & tr.v. dusked, dusk·ing, dusks_  
>To become or make dark or dusky<p>

* * *

><p>This story has nothing to do with the original Naruto characters! Kiba and Akamaru are <em>not <em>the original Kiba and Akamaru. This is set five-hundred years later, _after _everything is over.

The story is dedicated to **Marise**. The idea came from her brilliant artwork,  
>Marise's Deviant Art account: marise567 . deviantart. com<br>Artwork: marise567 . deviantart. com/ gallery /28176939 # / d2v0u3f  
>(remove spaces)<br>Characters **top **(left to right): Takai Silia, Takata Kenji, Fujimoto Ryou  
>Characters <strong>bottom <strong>(Left to right): Sakai Josuke, Harada Tanji, Ojima Marise

* * *

><p><em>How painful it is to me. Sasuke died in my version-I don't read the manga, only hear things so I'm not sure if it's still on going but I know the anime is ongoing and Sasuke still lives. But anyway, the <em>whole _Uchiha clan is died out._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

''Excited?'' a girl with long brown hair tied back in a pony tail dropped down from a tree next to her friend. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

''My parents more than me.'' she chuckled slightly, her long dark brown curls waved around her face, only kept out of her eyes by the headband she had obtained with graduating.

The two girls continued their way through the streets of Konoha making their way to the ramen stall, Ichiraku.

''Hey girls, same as usual?'' the man behind the counter asked.

''Yeah, thanks Kono-san.'' the first girl smiled at him and looked back at her friend, ''So?''

''So what?'' her friend asked.

''Oh come on, you've got to feel something. Our Chuunin exams are in tomorrow!'' the girl exclaimed.

''I'll feel something then.'' she shrugged.

''Yeah, yeah. Excited? Nervous?'' Kono asked them, handing them their ramen.

''I sure am.'' the girl with the pony tail scowled at the girl besides her. ''Marise says she isn't.''

Ojima Marise laughed and gave her a wink, ''I said, I will be when that time comes.'' she repeated tucking in to her ramen.

Takai Silia rolled her eyes, ''No emotions.'' she muttered.

''Says you.'' Marise grinned, indicating that she was joking.

''Says me.'' Silia glared at her, ''Come on. I've got to gather some stuff for the Hospital in the woods.'' she said and jumped off the stool she was sitting on.

Marise smiled at Kono, dropping the money on the counter for the two of them and following Silia towards the forest.

''What do you need?'' Marise called as they entered the silent forest. The sunlight, low in the midday was dimmer in the forest due to the thick branches and trees that seemed to be trying to over shadow each other.

Soft rusting could be heard from the wind, shaking the trees and bushes. It wasn't a dark and gloomy atmosphere, but merely one that indicated that there was no one near them.

''Just some herbs. Not much.'' Silia answered Marise's question after a while, bending down to inspect a low hanging branch which had bright blue berry's hanging on them.

''Hmm...'' Marise just nodded, not even bothering to voice her thoughts about if she were a patient they'd have to kill her before she would eat a berry _that _colour blue and glanced around her.

She felt uneasy and no doubt Silia felt it too by the looks of her tensed shoulders. There was something threatening hanging in the air and both the genin felt it.

They walked on for a little while. Silia occasionally picking a few leaves or herbs that she knew would help heal fevers but Marise simply saw as 'green stuff' and putting it in a pouch slung around her shoulders. She was learning to be a medic nin. Her parents worked in the Konoha Hospital and she was eager to follow in their footsteps.

''It's quiet in here.'' Silia spoke softly.

It was true. Where normally animals scurried around, cautious of the ninja's treading in their territory there was nothing to indicate life. The tension around them was thick and both the ninja's had their senses on high alert.

Marise snapped her gaze away from the sky to look at her. She nodded her head, ''I know. We should head back.'' she said thoughtfully and glanced back at the sky. The birds that had flown overhead moments ago had all scattered. There was no sign of living creatures around them anymore.

''I only need one more herb, it grows just behind those trees, Maris.'' Silia said pointing at a cluster of trees ahead of them.

''Silia. We should get back, _now_.'' Marise said firmly.

''Fine... _mom_.'' Silia replied sarcastically. Marise just shook her head and turned around heading back with Silia following her.

Marise and Silia tensed and Marise turned around to see someone was coming up behind them and _fast_.

''SILIA!'' Marise yelled as the person grabbed Silia's shoulder and whirled her around. A grown ninja, Jonin to the looks of it was staring at her, wild panic visual in his eyes.

''Help me. She's physco.'' he whimpered as two more men, similar jumped out of the bushes towards him.

''They're nearing!'' one yelled in fright.

''What the-'' Silia's eyes were wide in shock.

''Please help us!'' the man breathed, his breath ragged and quick and his grip turning painful on her shoulder.

''What's going on?'' Marise asked sharply.

''They're after us, plea-'' the man holding on to Silia cut off mid sentence and his eyes widened as did Silia's.

The man suddenly coughed, blood spraying from his mouth over Silia and he slumped forwards, eyes unseeing.

''Shit.'' Silia whispered at the sight of the kunai embedded deep in his back.

The other two men yelled and tried to run as a shurikan and another kunai came hurling towards them, successfully hitting them both in their necks, causing them also to crash to the ground. Dead.

Two boys jumped out from the trees and didn't even spare a glance at the two girls before one hoisted one dead body over his shoulder.

''LOOK OUT!'' Marise shrieked as one of the men that was supposed to be dead gripped a kunai in his hand.

An arrow flashed passed her, almost hitting her, but instead drove straight through the man's head. One gurgle was the last thing he ever voiced as he dropped down with blood pooling around his head.

The other boy frowned slightly but pulled out the arrow and tucked it in his pouch on his right leg. He pulled out a knife and grabbed a fist full of the mans hair, hoisting his head up, baring his neck and in one motion cut the head straight off.

Marise and Silia winced, their eyes wide in shock as the beheaded body crashed to the ground and the boy did the same with the other.

The other boy slightly shifted the man that had previously been grabbing Silia's shoulder and then they both jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Marise and Silia didn't say a word for a moment. Just staring at the two beheaded bodies in shock.

''A-are you okay, Silia?'' Marise asked, silently scolded herself big time for freaking out like that.

''Those two guys...'' Silia said carefully and looked at her, ''Didn't even thank you for your warning.''

Marise nodded. Of course Silia wouldn't say anything about the three murders just done by two boys their age within two minutes. She glanced at the bodies and back at Silia, ''We should really be getting back now to report this.'' she said, slightly shakily.

Silia nodded tonelessly and started walking. Marise followed her, making sure her eyes didn't wander towards the beheaded bodies, the smell of blood hitting her nose.

''Amagakure.'' Marise finally spoke after a silence between the girls.

''What?'' Silia asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at her.

''The hidden village of Rain. Their symbol was carved on the boys' forehead protectors.'' Marise told her, remembering the four vertical lines on the forehead protectors.

''So those guys were from Amagakure?'' Silia frowned, ''Then they aren't some kind of bandits. It was probably a mission.''

''Still... they didn't look any higher then Chuunin.'' Marise commented.

''They didn't have the uniforms either. And I felt more then just their presence.'' Silia said and folded her arms.

''A mission with a sensei then.'' Marise nodded in understandment, ''But still... they _killed _those two guys, Sil!'' her throat felt dry all of a sudden, ''They _cut _off the heads.''

''Assassination mission.'' Silia shrugged her shoulders, she _really _didn't want to discuss this right now. ''Everyone knows Amagakure is famous for their assassins.''

The two girls got back to the hidden leaf village safely, with one last glance behind them they looked at each other. No one had followed them for so far they knew.

''I'll head to my sensei.'' Silia spoke as first.

''I'll warn Hana-sensei then.'' Marise nodded, both of the girls splitting up to their different sensei's.

Times have changed as had the rules. Which once was the rule of a four manned team had now vanished into thin air and changed into one Genin and one Jonin.

Times _had _indeed changed since the age of the Kuuybi and it's threat to the world. That was fivehunderd years ago now and most of it had been forgotten.

Except for a few people who had those times branded hard into their memories.

_The Uchiha_.

In the village of the hidden cloud a boy was sat on a branch. Watching the mists with a distant look in his eyes. The rest of his face unseen by an orange bandana.

_The Kuuybi._

Also in the village of the hidden cloud a straw blond boy stood in front of his window. Hands behind his back he stared out at the village.

_The Akatsuki_.

A small but lean figure stood in front of a tall pair of wooden doors. Two males stood behind her. One with two heads in each hand and the other with a full body slung over his shoulder. The patterns on the lean figures clothing could easily be recognized in the setting sun. Black with red clouds. A red make shift ring glinted in the fading light on the ring finger of the figures right hand as it raised to knock on the door.

Those times were not yet forgotten by everyone. Grudges had not yet been lost. Revenge was still high in the air and questions still unanswered.

It seemed that after fivehunderd years of peace...

War was again upon them.

* * *

><p>Marise and Silia didn't speak much of what happened the previous day when they met up to train in the morning. Just the basics of what their sensei's had said.<p>

''Hana-sensei reported it to Hokage-sama.'' Marise told Silia.

Jin-sensei too.'' Silia nodded as her three kunai's hit their target flawlessly. Her aim was just getting better and better.

''Hana-sensei didn't think much of it though when I told her we thought it was just a mission. An assassination mission.'' Marise continued as she watched Silia hit her targets.

Silia finally sighed and turned around to look up at the upside down girl. ''You know, I am going to laugh my _ass _off when you finally run out of chakra, Mar.'' Silia told her with her hands on her hips.

Marise had just been standing upside down on the tree branch for over an hour now. Just blabbing on about those three murders yesterday.

''You have to talk about it sometime, Sil.'' Marise argued.

''No. I don't feel the need to. Sorry.'' Silia growled and turned her back on Marise again.

Marise sighed and closed her eyes to continue focusing on her chakra. Silia was just too closed up.

* * *

><p>''Could you <em>stop <em>playing around Tanji.'' a boy muttered as he grabbed a kunai out of air.

''Sorry, couldn't hear you. Your voice was muffled.'' the boy named Tanji snickered at his lame joke.

The boy with the kunai in his hand shot an irritated look at him and turned his head back away. His dark hair fell in his eyes and he brushed it away again, his arm lightly touching the bandana covering his lower part of his face. Takata Kenji did not like too many people around him. And right now he was travelling with three other boys.

One leading, his hood up and hands behind his back calmly.

Harada Tanji was joking around, of course the guy was. He couldn't sit still for a _fucking _two minutes Kenji knew.

Kenji's jaw tightened as they passed a group of travelling girls from the hidden village of rain.

The boy walking next to him grinned broadly, the straw in his mouth switching to the right side. His hand moved up and he ruffled the back of his head with a wink towards them.

Of course they didn't notice him. Their whispers and giggles were about the boy leading the foursome.

Sakai Josuke scowled and glared at the back of the boys head. ''Always him. What's a guy got to do to catch some girl attention.'' he muttered. And then his eyes switched to Tanji's bright face.

''Josuke-san, no.'' the boy in the front said calmly. Kenji could breath out calmly again. There was no need for his knifes.

''Are we almost there? I'm hungry.'' Josuke moaned, catching the attention of a different group of girls and one boy.

''Look at the one at front.'' a voice giggled.

''Wendy. Knock it off.'' a voice grumbled irritated. ''We have no need for some attention seeking dobes.''

Apparently the girls or didn't know how to whisper or they didn't bother.

''We're all hungry and sick of these woods.'' Kenji scowled as Josuke wasn't paying attention to the answer he was getting but now was walking straight towards the girls.

''I guess this signals our stop.'' the boy leading them said amused. His name was Fujimoto Ryou and all four boys were from the village of hidden cloud.

''My feet hurt.'' Tanji announced, flopping himself back on the grass.

''You're a ninja, idiot.'' Kenji muttered. His mood was not good at all. After spending one and a half days with the ninja obsessed with the seven swordsmen that was overly happy the whole time and made lame jokes about everything and nothing.

''So? My feet can still hurt.'' Tanji challenged.

''Guys.'' Ryou mumbled, ''Calm down. We're almost there anyway.'' his face was buried in a map.

''Guys, mind if we get joined?'' Josuke came walking up to them, followed by three girls and two boys.

''Course not. We don't have any food left though.'' Ryou said, looking up from the map.

''We're almost there.'' a boy said, nodding in his direction.

''I know.'' Ryou smiled at him and rolled up the map.

''My name is Haratsuko Jyou.'' the boy introduced himself, ''My friends are Hyora Kino, Hyora Mai, Kusei Wendy and Harata Mitsuki.''

''Konichiwa.'' Wendy as the only one greeted them.

The other three just eyed them suspiciously. It seemed it was Wendy that had agreed to join Josuke and had dragged the others towards them. Jyou was obviously their leader.

''My name is Fuijmoto Ryou.'' Ryou said, ''This is Takata Kenji.'' he introduced Kenji who had no intentions on introducing himself and Ryou knew that.

''I'm Harada Tanji.'' Tanji grinned up at them broadly.

Wendy wasn't paying attention anymore, frankly it had dropped as soon as Ryou introduced himself and the other four didn't seem interested in who they were.

''We should continue walking if we're almost there.'' Kenji said bluntly after a moment of watching Wendy's flirts towards Ryou and Tanji's pitiful attempts to flirt with Mai and Mitsuki.

''Takata-san is right.'' Jyou stood up, ''We could be there before noon if we continue a steady pace.''

''What time do we have to be there again, Tanji?'' Ryou asked, looking at him.

''Two o'clock sharp.'' Tanji sang.

''We'll get going then anyway.'' Mai spoke and stood up. ''She told us to be there before her.''

''Who?'' Josuke asked immediately.

''None of your business.'' Mai told him coldly.

''Aw come on, you can trust me!'' Josuke grinned broadly, the stick of straw shifting to the left side of his mouth. Mai just sent him a cold look and turned her back on him.

Josuke's face dropped and he scowled at Kenji who smirked at him.

''I think the get going part was a good idea.'' he spoke and pushed himself away from the tree he was leaning against.

''I agree with Kenji.'' Ryou stood up and brushed the dirt off his cloak. ''Let's go.''

''Bu-'' Josuke trailed off as the four boys found themselves again only with the four of them.

Jyou and the girls had disappeared.

''Their chakra is up ahead, let's follow.'' Tanji said excitedly and before anyone could utter a word he bounded away through the trees.

''Immature little prick.'' Kenji growled and leapt after him.

Josuke and Ryou exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders. Josuke grabbed Tanji's backpack he had left behind and Ryou rolled up the map. They didn't say anything and ran after their two friends.

* * *

><p>''Marise-chan!'' a voice yelled and Marise refrained from face palming as she turned around wearily to greet the small horde containing three little boys running up to her.<p>

''Hello Silia-teme.'' the leading boy said cheekily and stuck his tongue out at her.

''You little-'' Silia seethed, grabbing a kunai but not doing anything as Marise gave her a look.

''Marise-chan. What are you going to do?'' a boy piped up, followed by a bark from the puppy at his heels. His bushy dark hair stuck in all directions and his blue eyes shimmered in delight at seeing their role model.

''We're going to sign up for the Chuunin exams, Kiba.'' Marise answered calmly and watched the young Inuzuka heir jump around her excitedly.

''Wow! That's so cool!'' the leading boy gushed. He had orange goggles slung around his neck and dark brown hair that flopped carelessly in his blue eyes. Uzumaki Konoharuto was the son of the Hokage, Uzumaki Jen and he followed Marise around like a lost puppy with Kiba and the Hyūga heir.

The Hyūga boy had dark brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail. He blushed furiously when Silia glanced down at him.

''H-hello Silia-sama.'' he whispered shyly adverting his violet eyes to the ground. Silia grinned and ruffled his hair.

''Good afternoon, Nehata.'' she chuckled as the tips of his ears poking through his hair went a red colour.

All three boys had Naruto Goggles around their necks and Konohamaru Capes. The two accessories were sold in every street and very successful with children.

''Can we come along?'' Konoharuto asked excitedly.

''Nope, sorry brats. You're too young.'' Silia snapped.

''Old lady.'' Kiba stuck his tongue out at her.

''You little-'' Silia tried to grab him but Marise pushed her back.

''Maybe another time. You three aren't allowed to come.'' Marise said sweetly with a glare at Silia who scowled.

Marise patted Kiba's head and straightened. Her jaw dropped and her face paled.

''What?'' Silia turned to look and also gaped.

The two boys from the other day were walking towards them.

One of them had blond shaggy hair covering his eyes and a mesh vest on with long sleeves. His lower arms were wrapped in loose bandages. He had baggy black pants on with wide ends that covered his bare feet. His chest was visual under the mesh vest and had a scar running vertically over his chest to his lower stomach.

The other one had red cropped hair and a short sleeved mesh shirt over a black turtle neck top . The sleeves ended half way down his upper arms and he had grey arm warmers. He had grey pants ending under his knees and bandages coming from under his pants to his ankles. He was also bare footed.

Both of them had their forehead protector over their foreheads the four stripes showing they were from Amagakure. The redhead had dark green eyes that were focused on the two girls.

Silia stared at them as they came to a stop a few steps away from her and Marise.

''Hello. Welcome to Konoha.'' Marise said, her voice wavering slightly.

''…,'' the blond just stared at them, a dark eye was visible through his bangs.

''Hey! That's not nice! You should say hello to a lady!'' Konoharuto shouted.

''Except if Silia-teme says hello, she's not a lady. She's old.'' Kiba added cheekily.

''You little brat!'' Silia exclaimed and grabbed him in a headlock before Marise could do anything.

''Well?'' Konoharuto demanded with his hands on his hips and glaring at the boys.

''Konoharuto.'' Marise said warningly.

''They should say hello!'' Kiba shouted from under Silia's arm.

Nehata didn't say anything, his eyes kept on darting to Silia and then back at the boys to glare at them shakily.

''…,'' the red head's lips curved up in a smirk and he looked down at the little boys.

''SAY HELLO!'' Konoharuto yelled and jumped forwards kicking the blond in his shin hard.

''Konoharuto!'' Marise exclaimed and darted forwards, dragging him back with his arms flailing around.

''They're rude!'' he wailed, ''Lemme at 'im!''

''We're so sorry!'' Marise gasped, ''He isn't normally this aggressive.''

''Yes he is.'' Silia muttered earning a look from Marise.

''Really, they're just little boys. Harmless really.'' Marise continued, ''I guess you two are here for the Chuunin exams?'' she asked.

''…,'' the redhead nodded slowly, glancing at his friend who was looking at Konoharuto stonily.

''Hey! You should speak to a lady!'' Kiba shouted and darted loose from under Silia's arm and threw a stone from the pouch at his side at the blond. It hit him on his chest and he looked down at it on the ground.

''Kiba!'' Silia cried out as the little boy was suddenly gone. ''Where-'' she cut off as she saw the back of the blond holding up the small Inuzuka against a fence by his throat.

''…,'' the blond glared viciously at him and Kiba cried out in fear.

''Let him go!'' Marise exclaimed.

''Hey! You bastard let the kid go!'' a voice yelled.

''_Josuke_!'' another voice yelled in annoyance, ''Stop running away from us!''

Marise gasped as a light brown haired boy rushed passed her and held the tip of a katana at the back of the blonds head.

''Let the kid go or I'll hurt you. _Bad_.'' the boy under the name Josuke growled.

''Jesus Christ. If it's not Tanji fucking around it's you.'' a dark haired boy muttered, wielding two daggers and glaring at the two girls as if it was their fault.

Silia huffed and slipped her hands in her weapon pouch, ''Sorry couldn't hear you. Your voice was muffled.'' she sneered and turned to Josuke and the blond who still had Kiba against the fence.

''Bitch.'' the dark haired boy sneered, twirling the daggers around in his hands.

''Pardon?'' Silia's jaw dropped.

''LET HIM GO YOU DOBE!'' Konoharuto howled, kicking at the blonds legs.

''Seriously dude. It's just a kid.'' Josuke said firmly.

''Tell him to let Kiba go!'' Marise demanded, turning to the red head who was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

''What the heck is going on here?'' a new guy jumped down from a tree, followed by another boy.

''Hehe, looks like a fight Ryou.'' a new blond snickered, ''Can we join in!'' he grabbed a _huge _sword from his back, brandishing it around like it was a toy.

''Piss off Tanji.'' the dark haired guy with the daggers growled.

''Hey you, let the kid go.'' the first guy demanded, ''What are you thinking?'' he had sandy blond hair and a beige cloak on with the hood up.

''…,'' the guy holding up Kiba sneered at them and glared at the Inuzuka kid. Then he yelped as a furry ball jumped out from under Kiba's jumper and leapt at him.

His arm stuck out and the puppy flew through the air and landed with a yelp at the feet of the dark haired guy with the knifes.

''AKAMARU!'' Kiba howled and flailed his arms out helplessly, ''Let me go!'' he cried.

''Hey you bastard! Let the kid go!'' the dark haired boy snarled, stepping forwards. He took a step back as he found the tip of a double sided sword at his face.

''_Kenji_.'' the sandy haired boy said sharply, unsheathing his own twin swords.

Marise followed his example and pulled out a scroll threateningly. Silia pulled out three kunai's dangling them from her fingers.

Now all of them, excluding the blond who still had Kiba at the fence had drawn their weapons dangerously.

Slow clapping from above them made them jerk their heads up in surprise.

''Wow. That was a record time, boys. Ten minutes in Konoha and you have six people brandishing sharp looking things at you. Well minus the scroll girl.'' a voice chuckled lightly.

''Show yourself. How come we didn't notice your chakra!'' Kenji demanded.

''Ah. I mean no harm, don't worry.'' a girl slipped down from a tree and cocked her head to the side slightly. She smiled at him and then glanced at the blond boy holding up Kiba at the fence. ''Daichi, drop it. We're here for the Chuunin exams, not to assassinate little brats.'' she said sharply.

The blond glared once more at Kiba and then literally dropped him to the ground.

''Hey. You move that stick. It might hurt someone.'' the girl frowned at Josuke who grinned lopsided.

''Anything for a lady.'' he winked and moved back, not sheathing the sword and keeping an eye on the blond named Daichi.

''So. Now the threat is all wavered-Tabito. The sword.'' the girl sighed and raised an eye at the redhead. He removed the sword from Kenji's face obediently and sheathed it, moving towards her.

''Who the fuck are you?'' Kenji spat.

''Language, Kenji.'' the sandy haired boy frowned at him, ''He means to say-''

''I understood,'' the girl waved him away. ''This is Kiyomizu Tabito and Gato Daichi. We're here for the Chuunin exams, I take it you are too?'' she asked them.

''Yes. My name is Ojima Marise. This was all a misunderstanding.'' Marise said, rolling up her scroll and putting it in a bag hanging at her hip.

''A misunderstanding! He attacked Kiba!'' Silia exclaimed.

''Because Kiba and Konoharuto aggravated him, Silia.'' Marise frowned at the girl.

''Because they refused to talk. It is only _polite _to return a simple hello.'' Silia snapped.

''Ah-I'm very sorry about that!'' the girl interrupted. ''You see, Tabito and Daichi can not talk.'' she said earning confused looks.

''What?'' Silia blinked confused.

''Daichi is rather heavily traumatized and can not speak anymore. Tabito has lost his tongue in a mere accident with a friend and knifes.'' the girl explained calmly, her long silver hair swept in her face and she brushed it aside.

''Oh. Our apologies then.'' Marise stammered, ''We didn't know…''

''It's fine.'' the girl smiled again.

''I apologize for my friends as well. They can get rather carried away when irked into a fight.'' the sandy haired boy spoke, ''My name is Fuijmoto Ryou.''

''Hi there,'' Josuke winked at Silia, ''I'm Sakai Josuke.''

She glared at him, ''I'm not interested.'' she huffed, turning her back on him.

''Ah, sorry… this is my best friend, Takai Silia.'' Marise apologized again.

''Oh Silia-chan! We almost have the same surname!'' Josuke gushed, jumping to her side.

''How lovely.'' Silia sneered, sarcasm dripping from her words.

''I know!'' Josuke perked up happily, missing the sarcasm.

''My name is Harada Tanji. Watch out for me. I'm going to be the eighth legendary swordsmen.'' the boy with the huge sword exclaimed, swinging it around again, oblivious to the danger of cutting off body parts.

Ryou glanced at Kenji who was staring-glaring at the silver haired girl suspiciously. She caught his stare and smiled knowingly.

''This is Takata Kenji, he doesn't like people very much.'' Ryou smiled wryly introducing his best friend.

''I asked who the fuck _you _were. Not the names of the rest.'' Kenji drawled to the girl.

''Hm? My name is Ayami. Nice to meet you all.'' she said politely, ''Come on Tabito, Daichi. It seems my warning of them being here before us was not heeded.''

''W-wait!'' Marise suddenly called as they walked away.

''Yes?'' Ayami glanced over her shoulder.

''You were there yesterday in the woods. I remember your chakra.'' Marise said.

''Hm? That's right. You are very observant.'' Ayami smiled at her, ''We were on an assassination mission. I hope Daichi and Tabito didn't scare you too much.''

''Why didn't we see you?'' Marise asked with a frown.

''I wasn't needed. Daichi could of handed it on his own, but Tabito decided to join in the fun. You did see my arrow of course.'' Ayami answered and turned back around.

''Fun?'' Silia muttered as they watched the trio walk away. ''How is killing fun?''

''Kenji. What's with the attitude?'' Ryou rounded on the dark haired boy with the orange bandana tied over the lower part of his face.

Kenji glowered at him, ''Apart from the fact that blond almost killed that brat? Only the fact I was being threatened by the redhead with a sword at my face.'' he scoffed.

Ryou rolled his eyes, ''What about the attitude towards the girl?'' he asked.

''She gets on my nerves.'' Kenji mumbled, ''Come on, let's get signed in before we're too late.''

Ryou exchanged looks with Josuke and jogged over to Kenji who was stalking away from them.

Tanji grinned broadly and slung his sword over his shoulder bounding after the two and leaving Josuke with the two girls and the three kids.

''Soooo~ Silia-chan…'' he started casually.

Silia glared at him and turned her back on him. ''Come on Marise. We'll be late.'' she muttered and strode away from Josuke and Marise quickly.

''Ah… I think it means she likes you.'' Marise smiled at Josuke faintly and hurried after Silia.

Josuke groaned at his misfortune and glanced down at the three kids glowering at him.

''Soooo~'' he said uncomfortably.

''Let's go guys!'' Konoharuto huffed and marched away with Kiba clutching his puppy in his arms.

Nehata glared up at Josuke and suddenly feeling a rush of bravery pulled his leg back and kicked him hard in the shins.

''You brat!'' Josuke howled, jumping around clutching his shin.

''T-that's what you get with messing with _my _Silia-sama!'' the Hyūga heir snapped and ran off after Konoharuto and Kiba quickly.

* * *

><p>Kenji was walking in front of the group, his glare fixed on anyone and anything in his way. That girl was unnerving. She made him feel uneasy for some reason.<p>

That silver hair reminded him of someone and those dark orbs as well. It seemed as if she saw right through him. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who.

It was the kimono she was wearing and the ring she had on her finger. There was no doubt people who be suspicious of her. That black cloth with the red cloud pattern wasn't something anyone could wipe out of their minds quickly.

But the ring-only Kenji knew what that meant. A dark red ring on her right ring finger.

Kenji's dark gaze hardened and a girl squeaked and jumped out of the way as he walked towards the crowd that was in his path.

''What the hell is going on!'' he snapped, ''Get out of my way!''

''Kenji, wait.'' Ryou grabbed his arm and forced him to stand still.

''What?'' Kenji glared at him.

''What's going on?'' Ryou asked a boy.

''Everyone who enters that door get's attacked.'' the boy answered with a nervous look at Kenji.

''Well, then what are we waiting for!'' Tanji cried out and bounced forwards. Ryou grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

''It can't be teachers doing it.'' he murmured narrowing his eyes.

''That's right. They're all the way at the back.'' Marise chipped in, popping up besides them.

''It has to be one of the contestants.'' Silia said calmly.

''It makes sense.'' Josuke shrugged his shoulders and drew his katana, ''Let's join in with the eliminating the weaker.'' he grinned as Tanji also drew his sword.

''I'm in!'' he agreed loudly.

''Don't be such fools.'' Silia snapped, ''You have no idea if it really is a contestant or a trap-a test. And besides you have no idea how strong the person is!''

''That's up for us to find out then.'' Tanji's sharp teeth bared into a broad grin, ''I've been standing dry for too long. Time for a good fight.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!'' loud yelling and an explosion caused everyone standing in front of the building to cringe and clamp their hands over their ears as two bodies came slinging out from the roof.

With a sickening crunch they landed behind Ryou and Kenji who were standing at the very back.

Marise stiffened as she slowly turned around. Her hand shot to her mouth as it opened in a silent 'o'.

A girl and a boy were lying motionless behind them. Their bodies coated in grime and blood.

''I warned them!'' a girl sobbed as she pushed passed Marise to throw herself at the two. ''I told them not to challenge them.'' she screamed, tears flowing down her face.

''Shit.'' Kenji breathed, ''We're going in.'' he said firmly and drew his two daggers.

''I'm in!'' Tanji growled with the grin still plastered to his face.

''Eh, no fun letting you two go in alone.'' Josuke shrugged his shoulders.

Ryou glanced at Marise and Silia. ''I'm not leaving them behind,'' he spoke, ''Are you coming, or leaving?'' he asked them.

''I knew him.'' Silia said softly, ''That's Iricho. He lives two blocks away from the hospital. His mom died a few weeks ago with lung cancer.'' she looked at Marise.

Marise nodded, ''We've come so far.''

Silia's face broke into a small smile and she also nodded.

The six of them looked at the building stonily. Whatever was waiting for them in there. They weren't going to back down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This story has been finished for ages, or at least this chapter. And to be fair and honest,** I'm not uploading anymore of this soon** unless I get REALLY good reviews. I'm uploading this for Marise so she can finally read the chapter I had promised AGES ago!

I hope that despite the fact these are all original characters, you all like the story. Who can tell me what the ring meant! :D

Kimberly you can just ask me what happens next and I'll tell you because I've got a feeling you'll read this chapter =.= LMFAO. Show it to Junie-chan, he might like it. BUT NO NARUSAKU IN HERE LMFAO.

Mary, same goes to you~!

So leave me some reviews and you might get lucky c:


	2. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
